SAINT SAILOR
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Un crossover de Sailor Moon con Saint Seiya nn, qué pasaría si estos chicos se juntaran?. Ya está terminado!
1. EL SECUESTRO

SAINT SAILOR  
EL SECUESTRO El sol del amanecer iluminaba la cara de Aino Minako, que gritaba sin cesar el nombre de Tsukino Usagi, finalmente la puerta del balcón se abrió y Usagi apareció con expresión molesta y acabada de despertar.  
-Ya voy Mina-chan!! Espera un poco.  
-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela Usa-chan!!  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad Shiryu después de salir a correr regresaba a la mansión e iba de habitación en habitación despertando a sus compañeros con su usual: "LEVANTATE O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!" Al oír esto Seiya refunfuñó, Shun abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar rápidamente al sentir la luz, Ikki le lanzó una almohada a la cara y Hyoga hizo algunas murmuraciones en ruso. Shiryu se metió a bañar con su actitud calmada y sin darle importancia a la falta de respeto de sus compañeros.  
  
Minako y Usagi corrían por los pasillos de la escuela, ya era tarde y todo había sido por culpa de Usagi que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y corría por inercia. Minako iba adelante y constantemente apresuraba a su amiga. Al subir las escaleras Usagi chocó con un chico que también iba corriendo.  
-Quítate niña!! No estorbes!! – dijo el chico dando un salto para no tropezar con Usagi que yacía en el suelo.  
-No tienes porque ser tan grosero con ella – dijo el amigo del chico que también salto para no tropezar ni con Usagi ni con Minako. Minako les dijo de maldiciones y levantando a Usagi la llevó a rastras hasta llegar al salón donde Mizuno Ami las reprendió por llegar tarde y Kino Makoto guiñándoles el ojo les prometió un refrigerio delicioso para la hora del descanso.  
  
El primer día de clases pasó rápidamente, Seiya y Shun se encontraban platicando con sus nuevos compañeros, cuando un grupo de chicas pasó a su lado, uno de los chicos tomó a Shun por el brazo.  
-Mira, Shun!! Es ella!! – dijo entusiasmado  
-Quién?? La chica rubia con coletas – dijo Seiya riendo.  
-No seas estúpido, la que tiene el moño rojo!!  
-Y por qué no vas a hablar con ella?? – preguntó Shun  
-Qué?? Claro que no, estás loco!! – gritó su amigo escandalizado.  
  
Las cuatro chicas que habían pasado unos minutos antes pensaban a que club meterse.  
-Estoy feliz porque sólo falta un año para olvidarme de la escuela!! – dijo Usagi.  
-Pero después tendrás que entrar a la universidad Usa-chan – dijo Ami arruinando las ilusiones de Usagi como siempre.  
-Ay Ami-chan, pero aún falta un año para eso!! Mientras tanto podemos disfrutar un poco más!! – contestó Minako al ver la cara de desesperación de Makoto y Usagi. De repente llegó Hino Rei algo agitada, las cuatro chicas la saludaron amablemente y quisieron saber cómo había sido su primer día de clases.  
-No hay tiempo para eso!! He percibido una energía maligna!!  
-Qué?? Pero pensé que ya todo había acabado – dijo Makoto que ya se veía en su pastelería.  
-Espero no ocurra nada malo que no podamos resolver – continúo Ami pensativa.  
-Lo lamento Ami, pero eso ya ocurrió – dijo una dulce voz desde el suelo.  
-Luna, Artemis!! Qué ocurre?? – preguntó Minako al tiempo que cargaba a los gatos.  
-Usa-chan – continuó Luna – Mamoru ha desaparecido y lo único que ha dejado es esa energía maligna. Usagi rompió a llorar al instante y todas corrieron al departamento de Mamoru para investigar más a fondo.  
  
Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela Shun y Seiya se despedían de sus nuevos amigos cuando Shiryu e Ikki llegaron por ellos.  
-Suban rápido, ha pasado algo terrible – dijo Shiryu con voz seria. Los dos jóvenes subieron al auto y al llegar a la mansión sintieron un cosmos maligno.  
-Qué es Hyoga?? – preguntó Shun aún asustado.  
-Se han llevado a Saori, Tatsumi no supo ni quien fue, simplemente desapareció – contestó Hyoga fríamente. Los caballeros se pusieron su armadura y con la ayuda de la Cadena de Andrómeda lograron localizar la posición del enemigo.  
  
Usagi lloraba desconsolada, Ami y Rei revisaban el lugar, la primera ayudada por su computadora y la segunda por su sexto sentido, pero los quejidos de Usagi no las dejaba concentrarse adecuadamente y pidieron a Minako que se la llevara de ahí. Al poco rato Rei, Ami y Makoto se encontraron con Usagi y Minako.  
-Ya deja de llorar Usa-chan, ya sabemos por donde es – dijo Rei irritada.  
-Será mejor trasformarnos, es un enemigo y probablemente después no podamos hacerlo – sugirió Ami.  
-Luna y Artemis se quedaran por si hay noticias o Mamoru regresa – explicó Makoto. Las cinco chicas se transformaron y corrieron detrás de Rei y de Ami que mostraban la dirección. 


	2. AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS

SAINT SAILOR  
AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS  
-Aquí a la izquierda!! – gritó Andrómeda Shun guiado por su cadena.  
-A la derecha chicas!! – dijo Sailor Mars animada. Pegaso Seiya y Eternal Sailor Moon chocaron casi al instante, cayendo al suelo.  
-Este no es mi día!! – se quejó Sailor Moon.  
-Maldita sea, no estorben niñas!! – gritó Fénix Ikki molesto, levantando a Seiya y corriendo detrás de sus compañeros.  
-Qué se creen!! – gritó Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury descubrió en su computadora que esos extraños chicos se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellas, temiendo por la vida de Mamoru, apresuró a sus compañeras a seguirla.  
  
Los cinco caballeros se encontraban frente a un edificio abandonado, el cosmos había desaparecido misteriosamente, pero todos coincidían que algo extraño estaba dentro de ese edificio.  
-Es ahí adentro!! – dijo Cisne Hyoga  
-No me había dado cuenta – contestó Ikki con sarcasmo.  
-Entonces será mejor entrar – continuó Dragón Shiryu evitando una pelea.  
-De acuerdo... entonces abriré la puerta – dijo el fénix. En ese momento llegaron las cinco sailors scouts, los cinco caballeros se quedaron asombrados de verlas llegar al mismo lugar que ellos.  
-Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?? – preguntó Seiya enojado.  
-Estamos buscando a mi Mamo-chan!! – lloró Sailor Moon.  
-También buscan a alguien?? – preguntó Shun asombrado.  
-Shun, no les tienes que decir nada!! – gritó Ikki. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter miraban a los caballeros de uno por uno hasta detenerse en el cisne que tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, pero al mismo tiempo de desesperación.  
-Si ustedes también perdieron a alguien es probable que sea el mismo enemigo – dijo Sailor Mercury.  
-Es ridículo!!  
-Pero puede ser posible Ikki, no sabemos nada del secuestro de Saori – dijo Shiryu calmadamente. Ikki y Seiya pusieron cara de enfado, Sailor Mercury parecía analizar la situación con detenimiento y Sailor Venus, Mars y Jupiter rezaban por poder pelear junto a ese chico rubio, además de pelear entre ellas para saber quien se quedaría con él.  
-Nosotras tampoco sabemos nada de nuestro enemigo, ocurrió de repente. Yo creo que mientras no sepamos nada lo mejor será estar juntos, ya que vamos al mismo lugar – propuso Mercury.  
-Eso me parece una buena idea – dijo Shun.  
-A mí también me parece bien – continuó Shiryu.  
-Por mi está bien, mientras no estorben y no sean ellas los enemigos – dijo Hyoga causando suspiros de parte de tres sailors. Seiya e Ikki no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar trabajar con ellas, hasta no demostrar que ellas eran las malas.  
-Mi nombre es Shun, caballero de Andrómeda – se presentó Shun con una gran sonrisa y siempre tan amable.  
-Shun!!  
-Hermano, si vamos a luchar junto con ellas es bueno que sepan nuestro nombre no es cierto??  
-Soy Shiryu, caballero del dragón.  
-Hyoga, caballero del cisne (más suspiros de tres sailors)  
-Yo soy Seiya, caballero del pegaso.  
-Seiya?? No eres Koo Seiya, ni tienes nada que ver con el pegaso de los sueños verdad?? No lo creo, Koo Seiya es un chico muy guapo al igual que el pegaso de los sueños – dijo Sailor Moon viendo fijamente a Seiya que se molestó al notar que sus compañeros ocultaban una sonrisa. Las sailors no pudieron ocultar la gran gota de sudor de su cabeza.  
-Y él es Ikki, caballero de Fénix – concluyó Shun al ver que su hermano no se presentaría por sí sólo.  
-Y ustedes quiénes son?? – preguntó Hyoga más por compromiso que por curiosidad.  
-Nosotras somos las sailors scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia!! – gritaron Venus, Mars y Jupiter como respuesta.  
-Soy Sailor Venus, diosa de la belleza.  
-Sailor Mars, diosa de la inteligencia.  
-Y soy Sailor Jupiter, diosa de la fuerza.  
-Soy Sailor Mercury (la tímida sailor se sonrojó)  
-Yo soy Eternal Sailor Moon, y los castigaré en el nombre de la luna!!.  
-No seas tonta Sailor Moon, ellos no son los enemigos!! – dijo Mars enfadada.  
-Ay perdón, es la costumbre!!  
-Ya dejen de decir idioteces!! – gritó Ikki apunto de estallar, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga tenían una gran gota en la cabeza y sus expresiones eran confusión total (al fin y al cabo no entendieron quién era quien), sólo Shun sonreía y aplaudía ante tan "fabulosa presentación".  
-Yo abriré la puerta!! – dijo Jupiter entusiasmada.  
-Ni lo sueñes niña!! Los hombres aquí somos nosotros y como yo soy el mayor, yo lo haré – dijo Ikki alejando a Jupiter de la puerta y con una patada la abrió. Los diez chicos entraron al edificio, todo se encontraba oscuro y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos.  
-Parece ser que si es aquí – dijo Mars.  
-Porqué lo dices?? – preguntó Sailor Moon temblando de miedo. Antes de que alguien le pudiera contestar el piso desapareció debajo de sus pies y los diez cayeron al vació.  
-Cadena de Andrómeda!!  
-Cadena de amor de Venus!! En lo alto las dos cadenas se enredaron y no pudieron encontrar el apoyo que sus dueños buscaban. 


	3. EN MEDIO DE LA NADA

SAINT SAILOR  
EN MEDIO DE LA NADA Sailor Venus cayó primero de pie pero luego se resbalo y cayó de espaldas. Shun se encontraba de pie a su lado.  
-Dónde estamos?? – preguntó Venus buscando en todos lados a sus amigas y al chico rubio.  
-No lo sé – contestó Shun tranquilo, observando detenidamente el extraño paisaje.  
-Dónde están todos??  
-No lo sé. El paisaje era extraño, era un campo lleno de flores de varios colores y formas, el cielo azul se expandía encima de sus cabezas. Shun miró extrañado a su cadena, ya que nunca le fallaba, para su sorpresa la descubrió enredada con la de Sailor Venus.  
-Tu cadena se enredo con la mía – sonrió Shun.  
-Es tu culpa!!  
-Tu cadena es un medio de ataque??  
-Así es!!  
-Mi cadena sintió el ataque de la tuya y lo que hizo fue defenderse haciendo que las dos se enredaran - rió Shun encontrando bastante gracioso el suceso.  
-Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso – contestó Sailor Venus enfadada porque estaba en medio de la nada con un chico que no conocía.  
  
Dragón Shiryu estaba de pie en un lugar bastante extraño y caliente, cuando de repente un golpe en su espalda lo hizo caer, molesto volvió la vista para saber que había sido ese golpe y descubrió a Sailor Mars que estaba igual de asombrada.  
-Estás bien?? – preguntó Shiryu un poco molesto.  
-Sí  
-Bien, entonces quítate de encima!! – gritó Shiryu y con sus fuerzas se levantó dejando a la sailor caer al suelo.  
-Dónde estamos?? – preguntó Mars levantándose del suelo.  
-No sé. El dragón y Mars se encontraban en medio de un camino de piedra, al lado derecho del camino corría un río de agua cristalina, al lado izquierdo también corría un río, pero a diferencia del primero este era de lava ardiente. El camino era muy ancho, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.  
-Y bien?? – preguntó Sailor Mars.  
-Esto es muy extraño, no siento la presencia de nadie.  
-Dónde estarán los demás?? – preguntó Mars mirando de reojo al dragón.  
-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.  
  
Hyoga acababa de caer de la nada, cuando escucho un grito proveniente del cielo, volvió la vista justo a tiempo para atrapar a Sailor Jupiter antes de que cayera al suelo.  
-Estás bien verdad?? – dijo Hyoga mirando fijamente a Jupiter.  
-Sí, gra...gracias – tartamudeó la sailor ruborizada.  
-Qué bueno!! Sabes dónde estamos?? – continuó el cisne poniendo a la sailor en el suelo.  
-No. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en una planicie con árboles cubiertos de nieve. Era muy difícil poder ver a través de ellos pues el viento levantaba una espesa neblina de nieve. Hyoga comenzó a caminar en línea recta, Sailor Jupiter lo detuvo preguntándole a dónde se dirigía, el chico se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, la sailor no podía quedarse ahí sola, y mucho menos a sabiendas que estaba perdida con el chico rubio, así que corrió para alcanzarlo.  
  
En un desierto se encontraba Ikki decidiendo por donde continuar cuando un golpe en el pecho lo hizo caer, al abrir los ojos descubrió a Mercury que rápidamente se levantó disculpándose.  
-Tienes idea de dónde estamos?? – preguntó Ikki molesto de encontrarse en medio de la nada con una chica que no tenía nada que ver con los caballeros.  
-No, pero lo averiguaré en un momento – Sailor Mercury sacó su computadora y empezó a hacer cálculos.  
-Qué idiotez!! Ikki empezó a caminar, la sailor se dio cuenta y fue detrás de él.  
-Escúchame, yo trabajo solo.  
-Yo no. Es probable que al igual que nosotros alguno de los caballeros esté con una sailor. Ikki hizo una mueca y siguió caminando, Mercury lo seguía de cerca y de vez en cuando analizaba el sitio en su computadora.  
  
-Ay eso me dolió!! – lloraba Sailor Moon frotándose la cara lastimada por el golpe de la caída.  
-Odio no poder caer de pie de grandes alturas!! – gritó Seiya haciendo lo mismo que Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon no dejaba de llorar, y mucho menos después de haber descubierto que se encontraba en medio de la playa con un chico desconocido y sin Mamoru, así que comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
-Ya basta!! CALLATE!! – gritó Seiya molesto.  
-Crees que estoy muy contenta de estar aquí!! Estoy en medio de un lugar desconocido, con un desconocido que dice ser Koo Seiya o el pegaso de los sueños y sin saber nada de mi Mamo-chan – lloriqueó Sailor Moon moviendo sus manos rápidamente.  
-Escucha una cosa niña, yo no tengo nada que ver con las dos personas que dices, ni siquiera te conozco. Seiya se levantó y comenzó a caminar, en su mente sólo existía encontrar a Saori lo más pronto posible. Sailor Moon también se levantó dejando de llorar y siguió a Seiya, quizá la persona que Seiya buscaba había raptado a Mamoru y se había escondido para que no la molestaran. 


	4. EL EXTRAÑO COSMOS VUELVE A APARECER

SAINT SAILOR  
EL EXTRAÑO COSMOS VUELVE A APARECER Sailor Venus analizó la situación, el caballero de Andrómeda no se movía de donde estaba intentando, con su cosmos comunicarse con alguno de los caballeros.  
-No podemos continuar aquí!! Tenemos que buscar a nuestros compañeros!! – gritó Venus.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero...  
-Yo seré la líder, porque soy la líder de las sailors, así que haremos lo que yo diga para encontrar a nuestros amigos.  
-Por mí está bien – dijo Shun encantado por el juego de Sailor Venus (aunque para ella no era un juego)  
-De acuerdo, iremos por allá!!  
-No, espera!! Mi cadena dice que es por el otro lado. Sailor Venus ignoró la advertencia del caballero y continuo caminando, de repente el piso se hundió y la sailor cayó en un abismo, Shun reaccionó rápidamente y lanzó su cadena para salvarla.  
-Ten cuidado, Sailor Venus – dijo Shun soltando a la sailor en un lugar seguro.  
-Recuerdas mi nombre!! – se sorprendió la sailor un poco avergonzada porque ella no lo recordaba.  
-Sí, sé que tú no recuerdas el mío, te vi muy entretenida mirando a Hyoga.  
-Basta de charlas!! – dijo Sailor Venus sonrojada cambiando el tema – debemos encontrar a nuestros compañeros, yo soy la líder y haremos lo que yo diga y la líder dice que vamos a seguir a tu cadena. El caballero de Andrómeda sonrió y empezó a caminar guiado por su cadena, no sin antes recordarle a Sailor Venus su nombre.  
  
Shiryu y Sailor Mars sabían que tenían que cruzar el camino frente de ellos, pues era la única salida, pero tenían miedo que fuera un ilusión y que éste desapareciera en cuanto lo pisaran.  
-Las damas primero – dijo Shiryu.  
-Qué!! Eres un cobarde – contestó la sailor enfadada.  
-Iría yo primero, pero tú no me sujetarías si yo cayera.  
-Y quién me asegura que tú lo harías?? – dijo Sailor Mars con sarcasmo. Un escalofrío atravesó a los dos guerreros, los dos se miraron fijamente y asintieron, iban a salir corriendo pero se detuvieron.  
-Ve tú primero – volvió a decir Shiryu.  
-Lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi!! El dragón tomó la mano de Mars, la cual volvió la vista un poco asustada.  
-Ve primero, no te soltaré. La sailor suspiró y asintió, dio unos cuantos pasos y el camino no desapareció, Shiryu se acercó lentamente, el camino siguió inmóvil. Los dos guerreros asintieron, soltándose las manos corrieron por el sendero que los conducía al cosmo maligno.  
  
Hyoga caminaba luchando contra la tormenta de nieve, cuando un sonido detrás de él lo detuvo. El cisne volvió la vista y vio a Sailor Júpiter tirada en el suelo.  
-Estás bien?? – dijo Hyoga levantando a Jupiter.  
-No, tengo mucho frío y ya no siento las piernas.  
-Pero tenemos que seguir, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros compañeros – continuó Hyoga avanzando pesadamente con la sailor.  
-Ya no puedo más.  
-Eso es por qué traes un vestido bastante corto e inapropiado para la ocasión – dijo Hyoga evitando ver el estructural cuerpo de Sailor Jupiter. El caballero volvió a sentir el extraño cosmo que venían siguiendo y volvió la vista atrás, venía de esa dirección.  
-Sientes eso?? – preguntó Hyoga  
-No – murmuró Sailor Jupiter con un hilo de voz.  
-Es el cosmos extraño. Vamos en dirección contraria. Sailor Jupiter volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez inconsciente. Hyoga se preocupó mucho, no la conocía pero no podía dejarla ahí, así que la levantó y la subió a su espalda, después continuó su camino hacia donde el cosmos lo dirigía.  
  
-Disculpa Caballero – dijo Sailor Mercury – pero vas en dirección contraria.  
-Qué?? Eso no es cierto – refunfuñó Ikki molesto. Sailor Mercury estaba cansada, llevaban mucho tiempo caminando en círculo y naturalmente, no habían llegado a ninguna parte.  
-Sabes cuál es tu problema, confías demasiado en esa máquina, en lugar de confiar en el instinto.  
-Hemos salido de muchos problemas gracias a mi computadora. Justo ahora me esta indicando que hemos pasado tres veces por este lugar. El fénix estaba muy molesto, no sólo tenía a una niña detrás de él, sino que también le decía que lo que él hacía estaba mal.  
-Bueno señorita inteligente, por dónde es?? Al instante Ikki sintió el cosmos nuevamente, Mercury por su parte analizó en su computadora el nuevo intruso. Ikki corrió en la dirección que mostraba el cosmos seguido por Mercury.  
-Detente!! – gritó la sailor.  
-Ahora qué?? – contestó el fénix enfadado.  
-Esas son arenas movedizas.  
-Yo no veo nada!! Sailor Mercury tomó una piedra y la lanzó, al instante la piedra fue devorada por la arena. De repente un temblor hizo que toda la arena se desprendiera y los dos guerreros se hundieron en ella al igual que la piedra.  
  
Seiya corría por la orilla de la playa con Sailor Moon detrás de él.  
-Ya es suficiente, ya me canse!! – dijo Sailor Moon dejándose caer.  
-Has lo que quieras – contestó Seiya deteniéndose sólo para decírselo y comenzando su carrera nuevamente.  
-Espera!! Estoy segura que la persona que tú buscas se ha llevado a Mamo-chan. Seiya se detuvo en seco y volvió molesto la vista, acercándose a Sailor Moon.  
-Escucha bien, Saori no se ha llevado a nadie a ningún lado, ella también ha sido raptada!! Sailor Moon entendió que Mamoru no tenía nada que ver con Saori, pero no entendía porque habían desaparecido los dos.  
-Qué es eso??  
-Qué?? – preguntó Sailor Moon.  
-Es un cosmos extraño, no lo sientes??  
-No, sólo Sailor Mercury y Mars pueden hacerlo. Seiya se encogió de hombros, más que nada tratando de decir: "qué lástima!!" y volvió a correr hacia donde estaba el cosmos, Sailor Moon se levantó y corrió detrás de él. 


	5. CONTRA LOS TITANES

SAINT SAILOR  
CONTRA LOS TITANES Después de caminar por un rato siguiendo el cosmos extraño se encontraron con un palacio hermoso, Sailor Venus estaba feliz de haber encontrado algo que no fueran flores.  
-Es hermoso!!  
-Espera Sailor Venus, no podemos confiarnos – dijo Shun recordando los bellos y mortales jardines de Afrodita de Piscis. Una risa se escuchó a lo lejos y se fue haciendo cada vez más cercana, hasta que apareció enfrente de ellos una mujer vestida con un largo vestido y una armadura que le cubría el pecho y la espalda, sus cabellos eran largos de color rojo y tenía unos penetrantes ojos violetas, sus facciones eran hermosas, pero su mirada fría y llena de odio, aunque no por eso dejaba de tener una increíble tranquilidad.  
-Quién eres?? – preguntó Sailor Venus desafiante.  
-Soy la titánide Mnemósine, diosa de la memoria y la inteligencia.  
-Pero... si la diosa de la inteligencia es Atenea.  
-Eso fue antes que Zeus y los demás dioses nos derrotaran. Les diré algo Sailor Venus y Andrómeda, si logran derrotarme podrán pasar este palacio y llegar a donde se encuentra Atenea y Endimión. Los dos guerreros se asombraron ante tales palabras, finalmente habían descubierto quien era su enemigo.  
-Dónde están los demás?? – preguntó Shun  
-Atrapados al igual que ustedes en otra dimensión, mis hermanos se encargarán de ellos. Sailor Venus no pudo soportar más la seguridad de esa mujer y tampoco podía perder más tiempo ahora que sabía que tenía que hacer para encontrarse con sus amigas.  
-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!! El ataque de Sailor Venus se dirigió a la cara de la titánide, pero en un momento dio la vuelta y golpeo a Shun. Mnemósine rió mirando a la asombrada sailor y al caballero aturdido tratándose de levantar.  
  
Shiryu y Mars llegaron a una fortaleza de piedra al final del sendero. De ahí salía el río y la lava. Los dos guerreros estaban exhaustos de correr y se asombraron al ver la gran fortaleza delante de ellos.  
-Qué será eso?? – preguntó el dragón.  
-Es mi fortaleza Dragón Shiryu – contestó una voz que retumbó como trueno.  
-Quién está ahí?? – volvió a decir Shiryu. Un hombre robusto apareció ante ellos. Llevaba una armadura en color gris con negro que brillaba con la escasa luz que producían las velas de la fortaleza, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos eran fríos y de un color gris inigualable.  
-Soy el titán Hiperión, representante del fuego astral.  
-Titán?? Acaso son los primeros dioses?? – preguntó Sailor Mars un poco confundida.  
-Así es. Nosotros dominábamos la tierra hasta que Zeus nació y nos encerró, pero ahora hemos vuelto por venganza.  
-Y qué tiene que ver Atenea con esto??  
-Atenea y Endimión están detrás de esta fortaleza, si desean pasar tendrán que derrotarme primero. Aún así no les será sencillo, porque tengo todo el poder de mi padre Urano y el apoyo de mi madre Gea.  
-Entonces déjate de palabrerías y empecemos, no podemos perder tiempo!! – dijo Shiryu dando un salto y cubriendo a Sailor Mars – será mejor que te alejes de aquí – le susurró a Mars. La sailor negó con la cabeza, ella también era una guerrera y había salvado a sus amigos y a la tierra muchas veces.  
-Dragón naciente!! El golpe de Shiryu dio totalmente la vuelta y de no ser porque Mars dio un salto en el aire la hubiera destrozado. Al ver esto el titán esbozo una sonrisa ante la cara de susto de sus contrincantes.  
  
El calor de Hyoga había logrado reanimar a la sailor, la cual se incorporó pesadamente.  
-Ya te sientes mejor??  
-Sí, gracias – los ojos de Jupiter brillaron de emoción. Hyoga sonrió y continuó caminando seguido de la sailor, hasta que en su camino se encontró con un castillo de hielo. Los dos guerreros miraban asombrados el castillo, era muy grande y majestuoso y el hielo que lo cubría daba tonalidades de diversos colores, más que hielo parecía cristal. La tormenta de nieve cesó de repente y el cosmos se hizo más fuerte.  
-Quién está ahí?? – gritó el cisne con desconfianza.  
-Soy Tetis, diosa de la fecundidad de las aguas y el hielo – dijo una joven de cabello grisáceo y ojos de azul tan claro que parecía blanco y su piel era pálida. Llevaba un vestido azul pálido muy largo y guantes blancos.  
-Tetis?? – dijo Sailor Jupiter asombrada.  
-Pero Tetis es una Marina y se encarga de proteger a Poseidón.  
-Poseidón?? – rió la titánide – me encargaré de él en cuanto termine con Atenea y Endimión. Pero antes, haré que este hermoso bosque sea su tumba. El Cisne y Sailor Jupiter abrieron los ojos de par en par, al menos ya sabían quien era su enemigo y donde se encontraban Saori y Mamoru.  
-Eso está por verse!! – dijo Hyoga entendiendo que tenía que matarla antes de que ella lo matara a él – Polvo de diamantes!!  
-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!! – dijo inmediatamente después Sailor Jupiter tratando de unir su poder con el de Hyoga. Los dos poderes se desviaron de su objetivo y chocaron en el cielo provocando una gran explosión ante la mirada atónita de sus dueños. Tetis rió a carcajadas.  
-Veo que aún no se tienen confianza!! Así será más fácil. Si no logran derrotarme nunca podrán volver a ver a sus amigos, ni a esos dos inútiles de Atenea y Endimión. Sailor Jupiter y Cisne Hyoga se preparaban para atacar otra vez, confiando que sus poderes si dieran en el blanco.  
  
Fénix Ikki logró salir de su momentánea tumba, escupió la arena que había tragado y buscó a la chica.  
-Dónde estará?? Eso le pasa por creerse la muy inteligente – a sus pies pudo ver la mano de la sailor y sin saber porque la agarró y con sus fuerza la sacó de la arena. Sailor Mercury empezó a toser, la arena la estaba asfixiando.  
-Ya estás bien?? – preguntó Ikki.  
-Sí, pero no entiendo por qué caímos. Una risa se escuchó como eco alrededor, Ikki se puso inmediatamente en guardia y Sailor Mercury empezó a analizar en su computadora de donde provenía esa risa.  
-Sailor Mercury y Fénix Ikki, no podrán salir nunca de mi reloj.  
-Reloj?? – dijo Ikki incrédulo.  
-Es un reloj de arena, estábamos en la parte superior.  
-Qué inteligente eres pequeña, pero eso no será suficiente para que salgas de aquí.  
-Quién demonios eres?? – preguntó Ikki fastidiado del juego.  
-Soy Cronos, el poderoso dios del Tiempo. Sólo cuentan con treinta minutos antes de que el reloj de la vuelta y acaben sepultados para siempre. Cronos rió malvadamente, ninguno de los dos guerreros podían hacer nada pues no lo veían, pero tenían que hacer para tratar de romper el cristal del reloj de arena.  
-Ave Fénix!! El poder de Ikki dio varias vueltas en el cielo antes de chocar contra Sailor Mercury, el caballero no entendió por qué su ataque había hecho eso, Cronos volvió a reír al tiempo que Fénix trataba de reanimar a la sailor.  
  
Sailor Moon corría detrás del caballero del Pegaso hasta detenerse frente a un rompeolas.  
-Ya llegamos?? – preguntó Sailor Moon jadeando detrás del caballero.  
-Sí, aquí es. Eso creo.  
-Estás en lo correcto Pegaso, detrás de este rompeolas te podrás encontrar con tus amigos y más adelante con Atenea.  
-De quién es esa voz?? – dijo Sailor Moon temerosa.  
-Veo que lograste llegar Eternal Sailor Moon. También Endimión está detrás de este rompeolas.  
-Mamo-chan!!  
-Ya es suficiente, muéstrate!! – gritó Seiya poniéndose en posición de ataque. Al instante una gran ola chocó contra el rompeolas y ahí apareció un hombre protegido con una armadura azul verdosa como el mar, su cabello era azulado y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sailor Moon se quedo pasmada al verlo y el caballero se adelantó preguntando su nombre.  
-Soy Océano, dios de las aguas!!  
-No me hagas reír, para eso está Poseidón y fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo.  
-Poseidón?? Ese "dios" de pacotilla me ha quitado mi lugar cuando Zeus nos desterró del Olimpo.  
-Eso quiere decir que...?? – Sailor Moon trato de buscar el eslabón perdido entre Poseidón y ese supuesto dios.  
-Qué que?? – preguntó Seiya ansioso de saber la verdadera identidad del hombre enfrente de él.  
-No sé, no estudie historia!! – chilló Sailor Moon.  
-Ni yo!! – dijo Seiya imitando a Sailor Moon. Océano se cansó de escuchar a ese par de tontos llorar y decidió que lo mejor era eliminarlos o decirles su relación con Poseidón, pero optó mejor por lo primero, así que reuniendo su fuerza invocó el poder del mar.  
-Maremoto turbulento!! Los dos guerreros salieron despedidos en el aire cayendo unos cuantos metros más alejados de su punto de partida. 


	6. EL ATAQUE

SAINT SAILOR  
EL ATAQUE Shun se levantó pesadamente, el golpe de Venus había sido muy fuerte, la chica lo miraba asustada y llena de preocupación, no había sido su intención.  
-Cadena Nebular!! - la cadena atrapó a Mnemósine que se asombró y paró de reír.  
-Qué pretendes caballero?? Crees que tú cadena me estrangulará??  
-Yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño. Sólo te pido que nos dejes pasar – contestó Shun.  
-Qué tontería, por supuesto que no será tan fácil.  
-No tiene caso. Rayo Creciente!! Una vez más el ataque se desvió golpeando a Shun en el estomago. Sailor Venus se preocupó, qué podría estar pasando?? No quería golpear al caballero, quería acabar con Mnemósine para poder salvar a Mamoru.  
-Asombrada Venus, esto ocurre cuando no tienes confianza en tu compañero. Shun respiraba con dificultad, el golpe le había sacado todo el aire y el dolor era insoportable. La titánide esbozo una sonrisa al ver como Sailor Venus se dejaba caer aturdida sobre las flores.  
  
-Estás bien?? – preguntó Shiryu.  
-Sí, pero porqué me atacas?? – dijo Mars enojada.  
-No te atacaba a ti. Hiperión caminó y se puso frente a ellos. En sus ojos se podía ver su confianza en sí mismo.  
-Así no funciona esto guerreros terrestres. La confianza entre compañeros es lo más importante en este mundo, y por lo visto ustedes no la tienen. Sailor Mars y Dragón Shiryu se miraron asombrados, ni siquiera se conocían, como podían confiar uno del otro.  
-Eso no tiene sentido, ahora verás. Saeta llameante de Marte!! La flecha de fuego fue directamente hacia Shiryu que la detuvo cubriéndose con su escudo. Hiperión no quería perder más tiempo, no sería divertido esperar hasta que se mataran.  
-Erupción volcánica!! El suelo comenzó a temblar y Mars perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al barranco del lado del río de lava, Shiryu se apresuró y logró sostenerla.  
  
Tetis volvió a levantar una tormenta de nieve, ahora sería más difícil distinguirla. Hyoga acostumbrado a eso no tuvo inconveniente, pero Jupiter se frotaba constantemente los ojos.  
-Está tormenta no me detendrá Tetis y lo sabes.  
-No quiero detenerte caballero. Estoy preparada para disfrutar de una hermosa batalla.  
-No puedo ver nada – confesó la sailor.  
-Polvo de diamantes!! El golpe se desvió, Hyoga pudo ver claramente la figura de la sailor que luchaba por poder ver a través de la nieve, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra ella para quitarla del camino.  
-Qué ocurre?? – preguntó la sailor consternada.  
-No lo sé pero ninguno de mis ataques funciona contra ella. Inténtalo tú, sólo dispara al frente, estaré detrás de ti.  
-Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!! La bola de energía dio un giro y se estrelló justo en el árbol donde se encontraba Hyoga.  
-Puedo estar todo el día viendo como se matan!! – dijo Tetis – si no descubren el porqué de está situación no podrán hacer nada. Tetis movió la mano y la tormenta se volvió más fuerte.  
  
Sailor Mercury seguía en el suelo atormentada por el golpe de Fénix, él por su parte se sentía desesperado, no la soportaba, pero tampoco quería lastimarla.  
-Vamos, tienes que resistir – Ikki observó como el cuerpo de la sailor empezaba a mostrar las quemaduras de su ataque.  
-Es inútil Fénix, sabes lo poderoso que es tu ataque ante un enemigo desprevenido – rió Cronos.  
-Ya basta!! Acabaré contigo y después me encargaré de ella.  
-Eso lo veremos. Primero tienes que encontrarme. Ilusión espacial!! Un fuerte golpe fue lanzado por Cronos. Ikki voló y cayó de espalda no muy lejos de Sailor Mercury que se encontraba inconsciente. Cronos sabía que Ikki jamás confiaría en alguien tan rápidamente y Sailor Mercury prácticamente se encontraba fuera de combate, tenía la victoria asegurada. El caballero de Fénix se levantó pesadamente.  
-No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente.  
-Eso lo supuse Fénix, pero si vuelves a atacarme acabaras definitivamente con la vida de esa jovencita.  
-Qué dices??  
-Caballero, sabes que tu problema es que no confías nunca en nadie y en esta ocasión eso provocará tu muerte. Ilusión espacial!! Fénix intentó cubrirse, pero el golpe aumentaba en fuerza, hasta que lo despidió por los aires, dejándolo caer pesadamente en la arena.  
  
Sailor Moon se encontraba muy adolorida como para moverse un centímetro, pero Seiya se levantó con trabajo.  
-Escúchame Océano, no sé tus razones para atacarnos y tratar de acabar con Atenea, pero no te lo permitiré.  
-Eres muy gracioso Pegaso, es inútil. Ni toda tu fuerza podría vencerme en ningún momento. Ni aunque yo bajara la guardia.  
-Deja de presumir, me encargaré de ti. Meteoro Pegaso!! Los meteoros se dirigieron directamente a Sailor Moon que se encontraba tendida en la arena. Seiya al verlo se lanzó contra ella para quitarla del camino del ataque.  
-Qué te pasa?? Porqué me atacas?? – gritaba Sailor Moon golpeando a Seiya.  
-Deja de hacer eso, hubiera dejado que mis meteoros acabaran contigo y yo me podría encargar de ese sujeto.  
-Maremoto turbulento!! Los dos guerreros fueron alcanzados nuevamente por el ataque, Sailor Moon rodó por la arena y Seiya cayó en el mar. Océano esbozo una sonrisa, para él la pelea había terminado.  
-Aún tengo fuerza!! – dijo Pegaso saliendo del agua con el cosmos encendido.  
-Tu muerte será más dolorosa si continúas así. Maremoto turbulento!!  
  
El caballero rodó por la arena y Océano aprovechó la situación, acercándose al Seiya, que apenas y podía moverse empezó a golpearlo en la espalda.  
-Ríndete Pegaso!! 


	7. LA IMPORTANCIA DE LA CONFIANZA

SAINT SAILOR  
LA IMPORTANCIA DE LA CONFIANZA  
-Confianza?? Qué quieres decir con eso?? – logró decir Sailor Venus.  
-Él confía plenamente en ti, y tú no, es por eso que su ataque no fue en tu contra – explicó Mnemósine. Sailor Venus volteó a ver a Shun que había logrado levantarse, él la miró y sonriéndole hizo de nuevo su ataque, Mnemósine quedó atrapada una vez más en las cadenas.  
-Hazlo, Sailor Venus – dijo Shun lleno de confianza.  
-Pero... te lastimaré!!  
-No te preocupes, yo... aguantaré hasta que puedas confiar en mí. La sailor se sintió tan estúpida, había confiado en Sailor Uranus, Neptune y las Sailors Star Light desde que las vio, no podía creer que no pudiera confiar en ese chico de mirada dulce que arriesgaba la vida por la misma causa.  
-Ahora!! – gritó Shun para que la sailor reaccionara.  
-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!! El poder volvió a dirigirse a la titánide, pero repentinamente había girado y golpeado a Shun lanzándolo por los aires hasta caer sobre la alfombra de flores. Mnemósine permanecía intacta y tranquila, Sailor Venus se dejó caer nuevamente y desesperada golpeo el suelo con la mano.  
  
-Dragón!! – logró decir Sailor Mars.  
-Te dije que no te soltaría – contestó el caballero sosteniendo a la sailor.  
-Qué conmovedor, pero ahora acabaré con los dos al mismo tiempo – Hiperión empezó a golpear a Shiryu en la espalda. El caballero sentía mucho dolor, pero no soltaba a Mars, sus gritos retumbaban en los oídos de la sailor.  
-Deténte!! Shiryu, déjame caer.  
-No... aahh... no lo haré.  
-Sí lo haces Shiryu, podemos tener una pelea digna, ella es sólo un estorbo – dijo Hiperión in dejar de golpear a Shiryu. Sailor Mars cerró los ojos y aflojó la mano para dejarse caer, pero Shiryu la mantenía bien sujeta.  
-No te... aahh... sueltes, Mars!! La chica entendió que tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que ese chico arriesgará su vida por ella, ni siquiera lo conocía y él ya estaba preocupado por ella. Sailor Mars también era una guerrera y tenía que luchar para salvar a la Tierra y a su príncipe, un líquido tibio cayó sobre su mejilla, la sailor abrió los ojos y vio la sangre de Shiryu, él ya no gritaba, se limitaba a guardar sus fuerzas para detener a la sailor. Sailor Mars unió fuerza e impulsándose con los pies logró subir de un salto, propiciándole una patada fuerte a Hiperión.  
  
Hyoga sabía que si la tormenta crecía la visión sería nula y no podrían atacar, además Sailor Júpiter quedaría congelada.  
-Ya es suficiente, Tetis – Hyoga incrementó su cosmo y lo unió con la tormenta, para sorpresa de la titánide, ésta se fue haciendo más débil hasta desaparecer.  
-Pero... cómo pudiste??  
-Aún desconozco por qué mis ataques van en contra de esa chica, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que debo de tener confianza en mí y concentrarme sólo en ti. Sailor Jupiter, aunque estaba muerta de frío, no podía quedarse atrás, algo dentro de ella le decía que ese chico era digno de confianza, pues la había salvado muchas veces, un ser perverso no lo haría.  
-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!! Hyoga se preparó para esquivar el ataque de ser necesario, para su sorpresa el ataque fue directo a la titánide que lo recibió de lleno en el estómago.  
-Cómo?? Será posible que... - Tetis pudo ver como su sangre manchaba la nive blanca.  
  
Cronos apareció al ver que Fénix y Mercury estaban fuera de combate, vestía una capa negra que impedía ver el color de su cabello, pero sus ojos eran rojos, llenos de odio y despreció al género humano, en su mano llevaba una hoz que en la punta aún se podía ver sangre seca.  
-Fue muy sencillo – Cronos sonrió.  
-No estés tan seguro.  
-Cómo?? – el titán volvió la vista y pudo ver a Sailor Mercury que pese a sus heridas estaba de pie – cómo has podido levantarte?? Debiste de haber esperado la dulce muerte que Ikki te regaló.  
-No, todavía tengo que salvar a mi príncipe y encontrar a mis amigos, aún no me puedo dar por vencida. Cronos sonrió, sabía que la sailor no le haría daño y si aún no confiaba en ella misma o en Ikki, su ataque iría directamente al Fénix.  
-Burbujas de Mercurio... exploten!! La neblina se dispersó por todo el lugar, Cronos se quedó inmovil.  
-No creerás que con está neblina insignificante me vencerás o sí?? Un golpe en el estómago lo hizo caer al suelo, el dolor era similar al de una quemadura, eso no lo podía haber hecho Sailor Mercury. Cuando lo neblina se disipó pudo ver a Ikki al lado de Sailor Mercury.  
-Tienes razón, no confió en las personas, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Además son el Ave Fénix y soy tan cambiante como el fuego.  
  
-Détente!! – gritó una voz desde el mar.  
-Aún estás viva?? – dijo Océano observando a Sailor Moon salir del agua.  
-No voy a permitir que mates a quién me salvo arriesgando su propia vida, seguramente él también quiere encontrarse con su ser amado. Seiya abrió los ojos y pudo ver la silueta de Sailor Moon iluminada por el sol, su cabello rubio danzaba al compás del viento. Océano rió divertido, no podía creer que una chiquilla sin poder alguno lo retará de esa forma.  
-Te diré algo Sailor Moon, ni tú, ni nadie podrá detener la fuerza de mis padres y mis hermanos, volveremos a crear una tierra nueva.  
-A mi me gusta este planeta y me gustan las personas que viven en él.  
  
Seiya no decía nada, pero sus palabras eran tan parecidas a las de Saori que podía sentir el poder renacer en él.  
-Meteoro de Pegaso!! Océano pudo ver el ataque de Seiya, el cual ya no fue en contra de Sailor Moon, sino contra él. Para desgracia del caballero, Océano logró esquivarlo a tiempo.  
-Eres muy débil, no entiendo como es que has llegado tan lejos, derrotando a Hades y Poseidón. Aunque entiendo que esos dioses son inferiores a nosotros. Sailor Moon se acercó a Seiya quien le sonrió amigablemente, Sailor Moon hizo lo mismo. 


	8. TODO EL PODER

SAINT SAILOR  
TODO EL PODER Shun se incorporó nuevamente, Sailor Venus no entendía la insistencia del chico por continuar luchando, no podían hacer nada, lo mejor sería que él la derrotará solo.  
-Intentémoslo otra vez – dijo Shun inclinándose un poco junto a Sailor Venus.  
-Si te atacó, te mataré – contestó tratando de no llorar.  
-No, yo soportaré hasta que confíes en mí, ya te lo dije –Shun colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la sailor – yo confió en ti, Aino Minako. Sailor Venus se sobresalto, pero no pudo decir nada por que Shun ya no estaba a su lado y había logrado atrapar a la titánide otra vez. Sailor Venus no entendía porque él sabía su nombre, lo miro fijamente y pudo ver al chico que había saltado sobre ella para no tropezar.  
-Él... también es un chico que trata de vivir una vida normal – pensó Sailor Venus – es probable que haya tenido las mismas batallas difíciles, igual que yo. Quizá no confío en él por que no confío en mí misma, estoy cansada de pelear y que nadie me lo agradezca, pero Shun... él ha pasado lo mismo que yo. Sailor Venus se incorporó y miró fijamente a Mnemósine, la titánide pudo ver la mirada penetrante de Sailor Venus, sabía que el ataque si iba en serio.  
-Sailor Venus... beso de amor y belleza de Venus!! El ataque fue justo en contra de la titánide.  
-No, detente!! Andrómeda... suelta la cadena!! – gritó la titánide, pero Shun no obedeció. Al ataque le dio de lleno a la titánide y por medio de las cadenas llegó hasta Shun, los dos cayeron al suelo.  
  
El titán cayó al piso, Sailor Mars lo había logrado. Shiryu se levantó con dificultad, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, era imposible que una chica tan delicada fuera capaz de eso.  
-Cómo te atreves chiquilla insolente!! – Hiperión se levantó y sujeto a Sailor Mars por el cuello.  
-Sailor Mars!! – gritó Shiryu – suéltala inmediatamente!! Hiperión no hizo caso al caballero, estaba tan enfadado que apretaba más el cuello de la sailor que no podía respirar.  
-Te mataré, acabaré contigo miserable sanguijuela!! Shiryu invocó a su cosmo, no podía permitir que matara a Sailor Mars, era una chica fuerte y no merecía morir. Ella lo había salvado de una muerte segura, había logrado salir adelante pese a estar a punto de morir, para Shiryu era suficiente para demostrar que era una persona valiosa.  
-No permitiré que acabes con ella... te mostraré mi poder... Dragón Naciente!! El ataque golpeó de lleno al titán que cayó soltando a Sailor Mars. Shiryu corrió al lado de la sailor y se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. El titán volvió a levantarse y sujetó a Shiryu de la cabeza.  
-Te haré añicos, insolente!!  
-Eso lo veremos... Shura, dame tu poder!! Excalibur!! – con un golpe de su brazo logró cortar la mano del titán.  
-Cómo te atreves!! Miserable.  
-Me has hecho enfadar, ahora acabaré contigo. No tienes derecho a matar a mujeres inocentes!! Dragón Naciente!! Hiperión confundido por el dolor que le causaba la herida de su mano, no pudo evitar el ataque de Shiryu y fue derrotado. Shiryu volvió al lado de Sailor Mars.  
  
Hyoga estaba asombrado, Sailor Jupiter había logrado darle el primer golpe a Tetis. La sailor estaba tan emocionada que saltaba de alegría.  
-Bien hecho... eh... - Hyoga no recordaba el nombre de la sailor.  
-Sailor Jupiter, no lo recuerdas?? Hyoga guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua despistadamente, Sailor Jupiter sonrió.  
-No crean que fui vencida tan fácilmente – Tetis volvió a levantarse después de limpiar la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios – estoy segura que el Cisne aún no confía en ti. Hyoga se paralizó, como saber eso sin exponer la vida de la sailor, quizá lo mejor sería cerrarle la boca a esa mujer de un golpe, pero su honor de hombre no se lo permitía.  
-No estés tan segura... yo sé que él confía en mí. Lo sé porque sin importarle me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí – Sailor Jupiter mostraba toda su fuerza en cada palabra.  
-Qué tontería, eso es por qué Hyoga es un coqueto y le gusta atraer a las chicas. Jupiter miró a Hyoga incrédula, no era posible que fuera así, sintió que todas sus idealizaciones se desvanecían.  
-Cállate!! Tú que sabes de mis sentimientos!! No permitiré que hables así de mi!! Tetis empezó a reír, Sailor Jupiter se enfureció, quizá se estaba riendo de sus palabras, Hyoga había demostrado que no era como ella decía.  
-Atacaremos juntos, no dejaremos que se burle así de nosotros.  
-Tienes razón.  
-Rayo de Aurora!!  
-Sailor Jupiter... Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!! La risa de Tetis se heló de repente al ver que los ataques de los dos guerreros iban directamente hacia ella.  
  
Los ojos rojos de Cronos echaban chispas de furia, no podía permitir que dos guerreros mediocres interfirieran en sus planes. Ayudado por su hoz se incorporó y se quitó la capa, llevaba un armadura color negra, su cabello era gris y en su rostro se podía ver un sin número de cicatrices. Sailor Mercury se estremeció.  
-Estás asustada de verme, niña?? Zeus, acabó con mi hermoso rostro, yo era incluso más bello que Narciso.  
-Eso no me importa, sólo quiero que nos dejes salir de aquí!! – dijo Ikki encendiendo su cosmo.  
-Te has atrevido a golpearme, eso no te lo perdonaré – Cronos también encendió su cosmo y de la arena emergieron monstruos hechos de la misma – ustedes encárguense de esa niña. Los monstruos atacaron a Sailor Mercury, que con su Ilusión acuática de Mercurio logró deshacerlos. Mientras tanto Ikki se enfrentaba cara a cara con Cronos.  
-Ilusión Fantasma!!  
-Ilusión Espacial!! Los dos ataques chocaron, eran igual de fuertes, si uno daba un paso en falso todo acabaría, Sailor Mercury analizaba el movimiento en su computadora, era increíble ver como las dos ilusiones chocaban en el espacio. De repente el reloj empezó a moverse y los dos poderes perdieron el equilibrio, los dos dieron en el blanco, el reloj dio la vuelta y la arena empezó a caer sobre Cronos, Ikki y Sailor Mercury, los dos primeros estaban inconscientes por el ataque.  
-Sailor Mercury... Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!! La Sailor logró detener a la arena que amenazaba con aplastarlos, no sabía que hacer, Ikki estaba inconsciente y sin él, no podría salir del reloj, además no sabía si Cronos ya había muerto. Se acercó a Ikki y llamándolo trataba de despertarlo.  
  
Océano miraba fijamente a los dos guerreros, los dos estaban tan seguros de ellos mismos que le era imposible no temblar, sabía que si lograban unir sus ataques sería su fin.  
-Ahora acabaré contigo, Océano.  
-Con qué poder?? Ya he visto tantas veces tu meteoro que puedo rechazarlo con los ojos cerrados. Además tienes a una pequeña peste inútil a tu lado – Océano intentaba romper la confianza que se había creado entre Sailor Moon y Seiya.  
-A quién le llamas peste?? – gritó Sailor Moon agitando su mano.  
-No es tu problema, mi misión es acabar contigo!! – dijo Seiya elevando su cosmo. Océano se enfadó, no podía perder ante un mocoso que jugaba a ser héroe, también empezó a elevar su cosmo, Sailor Moon se alejó para no estorbarle a Seiya.  
-Dame tu fuerza Pegaso... Vuelo del pegaso!!  
-Maremoto turbulento!! - el ataque de Océano cubrió a Seiya por completo.  
-Pegaso Seiya!! – gritó Sailor Moon con todas su fuerzas. Si bien el maremoto cubrió a Seiya no logró hacerle daño, del otro lado de la enorme ola apareció Seiya, aún con todo su poder dispuesto a golpear a Océano.  
-Pero... esto es... Océano y Seiya cayeron al mar, la ola desapareció y Sailor Moon buscaba en el horizonte por su nuevo amigo. Vio como la espuma se volvía roja y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dejó caer desconsoladamente sobre la arena. Deseaba ser más fuerte para ayudar a Seiya, no había hecho nada, Océano tenía razón, era una inútil, sólo estorbaba, por eso su destino era quedarse sola. Las lágrimas de Sailor Moon caían sobre la playa, al tiempo que el sol se ocultaba tragado por el mar. 


	9. UNA LUCHA INECESARIA

SAINT SAILOR  
UNA LUCHA INECESARIA Sailor Venus corrió al lado de Shun que estaba muy lastimado y a punto de quedar inconsciente.  
-Lo... hiciste muy bien... Sailor Venus – dijo Mnemósine recostada sobre las flores – qué fue... lo que te hizo confiar??  
-Él es un chico normal como yo, también odia pelear – contestó Sailor Venus.  
-Eres muy fuerte, Venus – dijo Shun colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la sailor – diosa Mnemósine, por qué nunca atacaste??  
-Es... ridículo pero sólo los estaba probando, para poder triunfar... era necesario que ustedes... Sailor Venus se disculpó por el ataque tan fuerte, Shun se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la titánide.  
-Tú eres tan sabia, eres la madre de las Musas, cómo pudiste caer en esto?? – preguntó el caballero.  
-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar, si eres tan amable y odias las peleas, por qué estás en esto?? Shun no supo que contestar, Sailor Venus no entendía nada, parecía que hablaban en secreto.  
-Estarás bien?? – preguntó la sailor.  
-No lo sé, soy inmortal pero estás heridas no sanarán. Sailor Venus se cubrió la cara con las manos, se sentía tan culpable, pero una mano sobre sus rodillas la hizo reaccionar.  
-Ahora... debes de ir por tu príncipe, Andrómeda, ve por Atenea, están en peligro. La verdad no sé que hay detrás de esa puerta... pero, les recomiendo que tengan mucho cuidado. Los dos guerreros asintieron y despidiéndose de la titánide corrieron hacía la puerta que los llevaría con Atenea y Mamoru.  
  
Shiryu tenía a Sailor Mars en sus brazos, la sailor no respiraba, ni daba señales de vida. El caballero sabía que en las batallas siempre alguien moría, pero se sentía culpable por haber dejado morir a la sailor, una chica tan fuerte. No pudo evitar recordar a Shunrei, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era ridículo, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, pero esta vez el dolor era muy grande, sentía haber perdido a alguien muy especial. Suspiró, no podía quedarse ahí, ya les explicaría a las otras sailors como había ocurrido todo, ahora tenía que cruzar esa puerta y encontrar a Atenea y a sus amigos. Se levantó, observó el rostro cansado de la sailor, no la podía dejar ahí, sus amigas la echarían de menos, por lo menos la podrían ver por última vez, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó a la puerta.  
-Lamento no haberte ayudado a tiempo, perdóname – dijo Shiryu dejando caer una lágrima sobre la mejilla de la sailor, la misma mejilla que tenía la gota de sangre. Antes de entrar por la puerta, volvió la vista atrás, nada había cambiado, la batalla no había sido tan terrible, salvo la muerte de la sailor.  
-Te llevaré con tus amigas.  
-Sí, por favor Shiryu abrió los ojos como platos y descubrió que Sailor Mars no estaba muerta.  
-Pero... desde cuándo??  
-Cuando me cargaste, podrías llevarme así?? – Sailor Mars lucía radiante, Shiryu estaba feliz, la había ayudado a tiempo y estaba bien, quizá un poco cansada, pero lista para continuar.  
-Eres una chica fuerte – comentó el dragón. Sailor Mars se lo agradeció y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shiryu, él sonrió y se acercó al rostro de la sailor con los ojos entrecerrados, ella no pudo evitar responder el tibio y dulce beso del dragón.  
  
Loa ataques lograron herir a Tetis, la titánide gritó de dolor. -No crean que han vencido, aún tienen que luchar contra Urano y Gea, no será tan sencillo – Tetis se desintegró totalmente.  
-Lo conseguimos!! – dijo Sailor Jupiter jubilosa.  
-Gracias a ti – continuó Hyoga, la sailor no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El bosque congelado, mágicamente se comenzó a deshelar y los árboles recuperaba sus hojas, el pasto crecía y nuevas flores abrían sus pétalos.  
-Por qué sucede esto?? – preguntó Sailor Júpiter encantada.  
-No lo sé, pero este bosque se ve mejor así. El sol calentó el frío cuerpo de Sailor Jupiter devolviéndole la energía perdida, Hyoga sonrió al ver a la chica corriendo de un lado a otro, bailando alegre.  
-Sailor Jupiter – ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar la fría voz del caballero – nuestra lucha aún no termina. Dónde está Atenea y mis compañeros?? Qué me dices de los tuyos?? Sailor Jupiter se sintió avergonzada, por un instante se había olvidado de sus amigos.  
-Tienes razón. Pero el castillo de hielo también desapareció. Qué caminó debemos seguir??  
-Esos dos árboles muestran un sendero, estoy seguro que sí lo seguimos podemos llegar con Atenea y los otros – Hyoga apuntó unos árboles iluminados por el sol naciente. Sailor Jupiter abrazó entusiasmada al caballero y le agradeció haberla ayudado en la nieve, él sonrió, esa chica le recordaba a Fleur, la emoción que sentía cuando descubría una flor en medio de la nieve.  
-Bien, adelante!! –dijo Hyoga ofreciéndole el brazo a Sailor Jupiter.  
-Adelante!! – Jupiter tomó el brazo de Hyoga y caminó a su lado.  
  
Ikki abrió los ojos y se encontró con la tierna mirada azul de Sailor Mercury, sintió ruborizarse y de inmediato se levantó.  
-Estás bien, Fénix??  
-Sí, ese estúpido creyó que dando la ilusión del infierno me derrotaría. Ja, yo diría que ese lugar es mi segundo hogar – contestó Ikki riendo ante la mirada asustada de la sailor – dónde está ese miserable?? Sailor Mercury se dio cuenta que Cronos había desaparecido y movió la cabeza negativamente, Ikki entendió y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí inmediatamente.  
-Qué lo ocurrió a la arena??  
-Está encima de nosotros, de hecho no durará mucho, tenemos que encontrar la salida – dijo la sailor preocupada.  
-Sólo tenemos que romper el vidrio, pero necesito de tu poder. Sailor Mercury sonrió, había logrado que el caballero confiara en ella y ahora le pedía su ayuda, en su computadora analizó los datos y descubrió el punto débil del reloj, se la indicó a Ikki que rápidamente invocó a su cosmo.  
-Alas de Fénix!!  
-Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!! Los dos poderes se unieron y dieron en el blanco, por el estallido la arena se aflojó y comenzó a caer en trozos de barro, Ikki cargó a Sailor Mercury en su espalda, ella se puso roja como tomate.  
-Sostente fuerte, vamos a salir de aquí!! – dijo Ikki con su mejor sonrisa (que rara vez se ve) Mercury se aferró al cuello de Ikki y cerró los ojos, Ikki saltó entre los pedazos de lodo que caían y logró llegar hasta el hueco que habían abierto. Se introdujo en el al tiempo que la arena caía completamente sobre el reloj.  
  
Sailor Moon seguía llorando, en cierta forma el camino para continuar estaba abierto, pero se sentía tan inútil que deseaba continuar sola.  
-Ahora por qué lloras?? – preguntó Seiya dejando el cuerpo moribundo de Océano sobre la playa.  
-Seiya!! – Sailor Moon alzó la vista y pudo ver al caballero con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, pero vivo y con una cara de confusión total, la alegría de Sailor Moon fue tal que abrazó a Seiya con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Calma, qué te pasa?? – dijo el caballero ruborizándose y tratando de alejar a la sailor de su lado.  
-Pensé que habías muerto!!  
-Qué tontería!! Todavía no puedo morir. Este tipo es extraño, tiene algo, por qué no le hechas un vistazo?? Sailor Moon se acercó a Océano, su expresión era de mucho dolor y respiraba con dificultad.  
-De... devuélveme al mar – dijo con un hilo de voz. Sailor Moon asintió y con una sonrisa sacó su báculo mágico.  
-Dulce luz de estrella de las Sailors Scouts!! Una luz rosa envolvió a Océano, cuando está desapareció un delfín volvió al agua.  
-Era... un delfín?? – dijo Seiya incrédulo.  
-Le preguntaré a Ami por qué ocurrió eso – dijo Sailor Moon sonriendo.  
-Y yo a Shiryu, él sabe mucho. Ahora el camino está libre, será mejor seguir. Sailor Moon asintió y caminó detrás de Seiya. A lo lejos e pudo ver como un delfín saltaba sobre las olas y su silueta se dibujaba en el último rayo de sol. 


	10. LOS DIOSES, GEA Y URANO

SAINT SAILOR  
LOS DIOSES, GEA Y URANO Sailor Venus y Andrómeda Shun caminaban por un estrechó pasillo detrás de la puerta misteriosa que Mnemósine cuidaba.  
-Te duele mucho?? – preguntó Venus al ver que Shun caminaba con dificultad.  
-No, he tenido peores – rió Shun – me preguntó a dónde nos llevará este pasillo. La Sailor abrió una segunda puerta frente a ellos, estaban en un cuarto con cuatro puertas, además de la de ellos. En el centro del cuarto había una rosa de los vientos que reflejaba la luz de la luna desde un domo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.  
-Cuál será la puerta correcta?? – preguntó Sailor Venus  
-Espera Sailor Venus, alguien se acerca. La puerta frente de ellos se abrió y aparecieron Dragón Shiryu llevando en brazos a Sailor Mars. (Dos enormes gotas de sudor sobre las cabezas de Venus y Shun)  
-Sailor Mars!! – dijo Venus asombrada.  
-Shun – dijo Shiryu quedando paralizado, el joven caballero de Andrómeda sonrió sin decir nada. Sailor Mars saltó de los brazos de Shiryu y se acercó a Sailor Venus que estaba hecha piedra.  
-Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?? – dijo Shiryu para evitar cualquier comentario. Shun le explicó como habían sucedido las cosas, mientras Sailor Mars trataba de "revivir" a su amiga. Una segunda puerta se abrió y aparecieron Cisne Hyoga y Sailor Jupiter tomados del brazo, esta vez fue Sailor Mars la que quedó helada, Jupiter se soltó inmediatamente y se ruborizó. Shun sonrió, sus amigos no habían perdido el tiempo, Hyoga se acercó a sus compañeros y empezaron a decidir sobre que camino tomar, mientras tanto las sailors discutían, (Cómo es posible que Jupiter se quedara con el chico rubio?? En serio, te besó??).  
-Oigan ustedes!! Bajen la voz!! – dijo Hyoga pues sus gritos lo habían hartado. La tercera puerta se abrió y se ella salieron Fénix Ikki y Mercury, ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía en la espalda de Ikki.  
-Tú también Mercury!! – grito Venus que de plano se había quedado muy atrás. Mercury abrió los ojos, se encontró con sus amigas y los ojos atónitos de los caballeros.  
-Oye gallina a medio cocer, de cuando acá eres tan amable?? – dijo Hyoga riendo.  
-Hermano, eres un aprovechado. Ikki se molesto por los comentarios y dejó caer en seco a la chica, las demás sailor corrieron al lado de Mercury mientras que Ikki se acercaba a sus compañeros para darles su merecido. La última puerta se abrió, Pegaso Seiya y Eternal Sailor Moon encontraron a sus amigos en una fuerte discusión.  
-Qué pasó chicas?? – preguntó Sailor Moon acercándose a sus compañeras.  
-Ustedes por qué discuten?? – dijo Seiya al ver a Hyoga y a Ikki peleando. Shun no podía contener la risa, al fin todos estaban de nuevo juntos y sería más fácil derrotar a sus enemigos con ese ánimo.  
-En serio?? Ay Mercury, sólo te ves seria – comentó sailor Moon viendo como su tímida amiga se ruborizaba.  
-Ya dejen eso!! – gritó Ikki.  
-Tenemos que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí – dijo Shiryu antes de que empezaran a molestarlo también a él. Todos trataron de buscar una salida, pero no la encontraron, salvo el domo, pero estaba muy alto. De repente el piso tembló y empezó a elevarse, las sailors gritaron asustadas y los caballeros temieron ser aplastados por el domo. Cuando iban a chocar contra el techo, éste se abrió y les permitió la entrada a una sala llena de espejos.  
-Ahora qué?? – dijo Ikki cansado del juego.  
-Estoy mareada!! – comentó Sailor Moon. Seiya vio al fondo una puerta y la apuntó con el dedo, sus compañeros caminaron hacía ella, Sailor Mars intentó abrirla pero la perilla no funcionó.  
-Esto no es trabajo para niñas, hazte a un lado – dijo Hyoga y con una patada derribó la puerta.  
-No tienes que ser tan agresivo!! – dijo Sailor Mars enfadada. Los caballeros entraron seguidos por las sailors, frente a ellos se erguían dos tronos, donde se podían observar a dos personas.  
-Quiénes son ustedes?? – gritó Seiya sin dar un paso y asegurarse que no había peligro, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercaron un poco más y en esta ocasión fue Shiryu quien hizo la pregunta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
-Qué inútiles son!! Están dormidos!! – dijo Sailor Venus. Los caballeros se acercaron más y pudieron ver a una mujer de largo cabello castaño y un vestido verde largo, a su lado había un hombre de cabello blanco con un traje azul cielo. No eran ni Saori, ni Mamoru.  
-Venimos hasta acá para encontrarnos con dos tipos durmiendo?? – se quejó Ikki.  
-Espera, no están dormidos, están desmayados – aclaró Sailor Mercury que había tenido el valor para acercarse lo suficiente.  
-Es por eso que no sentimos su comos?? – dijo Shun preocupado. Los diez guerreros se quedaron estáticos, no podían hacer nada salvo volver por donde habían venido, pero todo era tan extraño que ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Una risa resonó por toda la sala, Mercury e Ikki la reconocieron inmediatamente.  
-Ya sé que están por aquí, Cronos – dijo Ikki. El titán apareció frente a ellos, flotando en el aire. Los diez guerreros se pusieron en guardia.  
-Creíste que me habías derrotado, Fénix??  
-No, supe que huiste. Sailor Jupiter pidió una explicación de las personas desmayadas y Seiya deseó saber donde estaba Atenea, Sailor Moon lloró por Mamoru.  
-Ellos dos son mis padres, Gea y Urano. 


	11. REFLEJOS

SAINT SAILOR  
REFLEJOS -Ellos son mis padres, Gea y Urano. Atenea y Endimión están en otro lado. Mis padres, son demasiado pacíficos, se conformaron con sostener la tierra y el cielo eternamente, pero yo no pienso quedarme enterrado en el Olimpo. Zeus, mi hijo, el merece pagar y que mejor que matando a su hija predilecta. Los caballeros se sobresaltaron ante tal afirmación, sobre todo al entender que las sailor no tenían nada que ver.  
-Entonces... por qué tienes a Mamo-chan?? – dijo Sailor Moon.  
-Endimión?? Es el hijo predilecto de Gea, mi madre es demasiado escandalosa y tuve que usar a su estúpido hijo como rehén para que aceptara liberar a mis hermanos, los cuales han sido derrotados.  
-Estoy cansado de tus palabras... Ave Fénix!! – el ataque rebotó en Cronos como en un espejo y regresó a Fénix.  
-Qué torpe eres, estoy aquí atrás. Los ocho guerreros volvieron la vista (Shun había ido en ayuda de su hermano), Cronos estaba detrás, esa sala también estaba llena de espejos. Él sonrió, sería muy sencillo terminar con ellos.  
-Así que te escondes detrás de los espejos, Trueno de Júpiter... resuena!! – el poder de Jupiter recorrió todos los espejos, pero el ataque fue reflejado y les dio de lleno a todos.  
-Acaso intentas matarnos – gritó Seiya recuperándose del golpe.  
-Yo... lo siento – dijo Sailor Jupiter tratando de levantarse.  
-Basta Seiya, estamos juntos en esta pelea – intervino Hyoga. Cronos rió y les informó que los espejos eran irrompibles, no podrían hacer nada. No lo dijo, pero la desventaja es que el tampoco podía atacarlos, pues sus ataques se le regresarían también.  
-Dinos dónde está Atenea, miserable – amenazó Seiya.  
-Dónde está Mamo-chan!! – gritó Sailor Moon.  
-La vida de mis padres se apagará en una hora, ellos son los únicos que saben donde están Atenea y Endimión. Mi poder para dormirlos acabará con ellos y cuando eso ocurra yo seré el dueño de la tierra, aunque la confianza entre ustedes ha crecido aquí no sirve de nada pues este castillo no es una ilusión. Shiryu hizo el Dragón Naciente que se reflejo en todos los espejos y atacó a los guerreros.  
-Detente, Shiryu. Las matarás!! – gritó Shun desesperado. Hyoga tuvo una idea, sin decir nada congeló el escudo del dragón, a Shiryu no le hizo mucha gracia pero Hyoga le explicó el plan.  
-Ahora, Sailor Jupiter!!  
-Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!! La centella fue directamente a un espejo y después regresó contra ella, Shiryu estaba esperando y el ataque pegó en el escudo congelado, se volvió a reflejar y golpeó a Seiya.  
-Esa es tú idea, Hyoga!!  
-El poder no regresa a los espejos!! – dijo Sailor Mars derritiendo el hielo del escudo de Shiryu. Cronos miraba la escena divertido, su intención era dejar que el tiempo pasará, además no podía atacarlos, pues su ataque se reflejaría y si entraba completamente a la habitación, él también recibiría los golpes.  
-Se está acabando el tiempo, tenemos que... - Shiryu notó que Cronos no estaba en la habitación y que él no había atacado – Sailor Mars, ataca a Cronos. La sailor no entendió la propuesta de Shiryu, pero lo hizo con su Fuego Sagrado de Marte, Cronos tuvo que saltar para evitar el ataque, pero al hacerlo entró en la habitación, entonces Shiryu efectuó su Dragón Naciente que se reflejó, con un gritó les pidió a los caballeros que cubrieran a cada sailor. El golpe de Shiryu logró golpear a Cronos que se levantó lastimado y confundido.  
-Cómo... pudiste?? – dijo Cronos enfadado.  
-No entrabas en la habitación por que tu vida correría peligro también, tu ataque también se refleja, no es así?? Cronos no contestó, pero por su expresión supieron que Shiryu había descubierto el secreto de los espejos.  
-Tenemos que mantenerlo dentro de la habitación – ordenó Hyoga, su cuerpo estaba lastimado por el ataque de Shiryu, pero tenía fuerza suficiente para seguir actuando.  
-Cadena de Andrómeda!! La cadena de Shun se enredó alrededor de Cronos, el titán estaba furioso, nadie se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima después de Zeus. Cronos encendió su cosmo que poco a poco fue calentando la cadena, las manos de Shun empezaron a quemarse.  
-Suéltalo, Shun!! – dijo Ikki  
-Ataquen, yo, lo detendré!! – Shun jaló a Sailor Venus y la abrazó fuertemente – Defensa Rodante!! Shiryu les explicó a las sailor que ellas tendrían que juntar sus ataques, ellos las protegerían, pero las chicas no aceptaron, no querían matar a sus nuevos amigos.  
-Shun!! – gritó Sailor Venus al ver la mano de Shun roja – chicas, adelante, él no soportará mucho!! Las sailor no tuvieron otra opción y se prepararon para atacar y los caballeros para cubrirlas.  
-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!!  
-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!!  
-Saeta llameante de Marte!!  
-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!!  
-Dulce luz de estrella de las Sailor Scouts!! El conjunto de poderes se reflejó en los espejos y cayeron sobre los caballeros y sobre Cronos, era tanto poder que las armaduras empezaron a deshacerse y los espejos se rompieron en mil pedazos. Los caballeros cayeron exhaustos al suelo, Cronos cayó aturdido, su armadura lo había protegido.  
-Funcionó, pero... - Sailor Jupiter pudo ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Hyoga.  
-Hemos destruido los espejos – dijo Sailor Mars preocupada por Shiryu.  
-No los matamos, o sí?? – preguntó Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Chicas, Cronos aún está vivo!! – gritó Venus al ver que el titán se levantaba.  
-Se han atrevido a lastimar más mi rostro y casi me matan, no se los perdonaré – el cosmo de Cronos se elevó tanto que el techo de la sala salió volando como si hubiera sido arrancado por un huracán. Las sailor protegían los cuerpos de los caballeros, no podían darse por vencidas, no después de que ellos habían arriesgado su vida por salvarlas. 


	12. UNA BATALLA A MUERTE

SAINT SAILOR  
UNA BATALLA A MUERTE Las sailor gritaban de dolor, el viento las lastimaba pero no dejaban de proteger a los caballeros. Seiya abrió los ojos y encendió su cosmo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, las chicas no podían creer que estuvieran listos para continuar.  
-A... apártense – dijo Hyoga levantándose.  
-Nosotros... nos encargaremos de él – continuó Shiryu haciendo estallar los restos de su armadura (tenía que quedar sin camisa como siempre)  
-No somos tan débiles – Ikki alejó a Mercury con su brazo.  
-Todavía, no... podemos darnos... por vencidos – dijo Shun elevando aún más su cosmo.  
-Ustedes... salvarán a Atenea y... a la tierra – concluyó Seiya haciendo explotar su cosmo. Las sailor miraban la escena atónitas, ellos se arriesgarían y ellas no harían nada más que observar??  
-Nosotras también somos guerreras!! – dijo Sailor Jupiter sintiéndose ofendida al ser considerada débil  
-Somos diez contra uno – Sailor Mars estaba lista para atacar.  
-Si nos unimos será más fácil – continuó Sailor Mercury.  
-Nosotras tampoco nos daremos por vencidas – gritó Sailor Venus.  
-Juntos salvaremos a Atenea, a Mamo-chan y a la tierra!! – Sailor Moon se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos e hizo aparecer el cristal de Plata, que inundó con su brillo toda la habitación. Los caballeros estaban asombrados del poder de Sailor Moon.  
-No podemos dejarlos morir, nadie morirá, les prometo que yo arreglaré todo – dijo Sailor Moon con su cálida mirada y una sonrisa.  
-Porqué siento que puede ser cierto lo que dice esa niña?? – se dijo Hyoga para sus adentros.  
-Son muy fuertes, no debemos subestimarlas – pensó Ikki sonriendo. El viento se hacía más fuerte, Cronos estaba cegado por el brillo del Cristal, pero no por eso detuvo su huracán, lo incrementó precisamente para evitar que sus enemigos hicieran algún movimiento.  
-Todo lo que intenten será inútil, por que mi poder se hizo infinito!! Los caballeros elevaron más sus cosmos y las armaduras desechas se volvieron a pegar a sus cuerpos pero con una nueva forma, irradiaban vida y fortaleza, eran perfectas.  
-Pero... sus armaduras... no es posible!!  
-Así es... son Armaduras Divinas y con ellas somos invencibles!! – dijo Seiya.  
-Atenea las baño con su sangre hace mucho tiempo – explicó Shiryu. Las armaduras eran perfectas y las sailors estaban encantadas con ellas, sus ojos se iluminaron.  
-También nosotras, chicas!! – gritó Sailor Venus entusiasmada. Las Sailor Scouts elevaron su poder al máximo y su traje también cambio, eran iguales que el de Eternal Sailor Moon, ella por su parte vestía su vestido de princesa. La Princesa de la Luna sostuvo en sus manos el Cristal de Plata.  
-Sailor Moon, hay que despertar a Gea y a Uranus!! – dijo Eternal Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon se acercó a los tronos y con la luz del Cristal intentaba despertar a los dos dioses.  
-No te lo permitiré!! – gritó Cronos lanzando una bola de energía de su mano que fue detenida por el Fénix – quítate del camino!!  
-Te dijimos que nosotros nos encargaremos de ti. Las sailor se colocaron detrás de la Princesa de la Luna y la ayudaron dándole poder.  
-Poder estelar de Venus!!  
-Poder estelar de Mercurio!!  
-Poder estelar de Marte!!  
-Poder estelar de Jupiter!!  
-Por favor, Cristal de Plata... acaba con el poder de Cronos!! Mientras tanto, los caballeros luchaban contra el titán, era muy fuerte y ni los cinco juntos podían contra él.  
-Es imposible!! – dijo Hyoga limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios.  
-Es... muy poderoso – continuó Shiryu listo para soltar a su Dragón Naciente.  
-Ellas lo están haciendo bien, no nos podemos rendir!! – dijo Shun levantándose, pues acababa de chocar contra la pared.  
-Shun tiene razón, logramos derrotar a Hades y a Poseidón, ellos si eran dioses!! – Seiya se incorporó y volvió a encender su cosmos.  
-Cadena de Andrómeda!! La cadena se enredó en el brazo derecho de Cronos, su brazo izquierdo estaba siendo congelado por la Ejecución Aurora del Cisne, Fénix, Dragón y Pegaso unieron sus golpes.  
-Dragón Naciente!!  
-Alas de Fénix!!  
-Cometa Pegaso!! Al ataque logró golpear a Cronos que chocó contra la pared. Hyoga sonrió, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, el titán volvió a incorporarse con dificultad.  
-Pero... - la armadura de Cronos caía en pedazos sobre el suelo – sus golpes son insignificantes, por qué?? Las Sailor Scouts estaban anulando los poderes de Cronos con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata, los caballeros lo sabían y aprovechaban al máximo el esfuerzo de sus amigas. Cronos estaba furioso y de tanta furia contenida empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un gigante, los caballeros retrocedieron un poco asombrados.  
-Creen que me derrotarán con sus poderes, mi armadura podía proteger mi cuerpo de hormiga, pero no mi cuerpo de gigante, con él acabaré con ustedes!! De un manotazo logró aventar a Hyoga y a Shun contra la pared, con una patada casi aplasta a Shiryu y a Ikki y con un soplido aventó a Seiya contra Shiryu e Ikki.  
-Sailor Moon, se está haciendo más fuerte!! – gritó Sailor Mercury preocupada, pues su princesa no aguantaría más.  
-Cristal de Plata, por favor!! Cronos se acercó a las sailor dispuesto a matarlas, pero las cadenas de Shun lo detuvieron antes de que les hiciera algo.  
-Qué no entiendes, miserable gusano!! Tus cadenas son como hilos para mi!! – Cronos hizo girar a Shun en el aire, para después soltarlo y hacer que salieran volando contra la pared.  
-Shun!! Ya estoy cansado de ti... Alas de Fénix!! Mientras Cronos esquivaba el ataque de Ikki, Hyoga aprovechó y se lanzó sobre las piernas del titán, incrementando su cosmo logró congelarlas. El gigante se molestó tanto que sujeto a Hyoga y empezó a apretarlo en su puño. El poder de las Sailor Scouts se estaba acabando y el Cristal de Plata ya no podía dar más, Sailor Mercury se tambaleo un poco, Jupiter la sujeto.  
-No lo lograremos – dijo Sailor Mars desesperada.  
-No digas eso, Mars... recuerda los grandes momentos en la Tierra, vas a permitir que desaparezcan?? – dijo Sailor Venus, estaba cansada pero no se daba por vencida. Sus amigas la escucharon y continuaron dando lo mejor de ellas.  
-Excalibur!! – Shiryu logró cortar la mano de Cronos que sujetaba a Hyoga, el caballero del cisne cayó tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire.  
-Maldito Dragón!! Te aplastaré!! Shiryu no pudo moverse rápido y quedó sepultado bajo el pie del gigante, al ver eso Sailor Mars dejó escapar un grito de terror. El Cristal de Plata se volvió más fuerte y una luz rosada inundo la habitación destrozada. 


	13. URANO Y GEA

SAINT SAILOR  
URANO Y GEA Todos fueron cegados por la luz del Cristal de Plata, de la luz emergieron dos figuras, una mujer y un hombre.  
-Cronos, es suficiente!! – gritó una voz de trueno. El titán tembló un poco y retiró el pie de encima de Shiryu, Seiya corrió a su lado para ver como estaba, su armadura estaba totalmente destrozada y su cuerpo lleno de heridas, temió por la vida de su amigo.  
-Cómo lograron despertar??  
-Una luz nos guió y sabemos todo el mal que has hecho y planeas hacer – dijo la diosa Gea. Sailor Jupiter sostenía a Sailor Moon que estaba pálida y su corazón latía lentamente.  
-No podemos perdonar que hayas tratado de tomar nuestro lugar y que nos hayas hechizado para cumplir tus planes tan horribles!! – Urano estaba furioso y aunque era mucho más pequeño que su hijo lo miraba amenazante con sus ojos grises.  
-No me importa, una vez te quité del trono y puedo volverlo a hacer!! – dijo Cronos sin darle importancia a su padre.  
-Eso crees?? Yo te di una maldición y esa se cumplió, a Zeus no le ha pasado lo mismo por que él es justo. Las maldiciones son para los seres crueles y despiadados. Gea hizo salir de la tierra una enredadera que se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Cronos, el titán gritaba maldiciones y trataba de soltarse, pero le era imposible.  
-Tus hermanos sufren por tu culpa, son inmortales y si no les devuelves su energía sufrirán eternamente. La enredadera absorbió toda la energía del titán dejándolo en un estado deplorable, para empezar dejó de ser un gigante y volvió a su tamaño original, pero se convirtió en un hombre de piel arrugada y cubierto de cicatrices.  
-Los odio, siempre los odiaré!! – gritó Cronos mientras era tragado por la tierra arrastrado por la enredadera. Gea y Urano se miraron mutuamente, su hijo no volvería a molestar al género humano mientras permaneciera encerrado en la habitación de los espejos.  
  
-Shiryu... Shiryu!! –Seiya abrazaba a su compañero y lloraba.  
-Sailor Moon, despierta!! – dijo Sailor Jupiter tratando de contener las lágrimas, sabía que era imposible. Gea se acercó a los caballeros y Urano a las Sailor Scouts, la diosa puso su mano sobre el pecho de Shiryu y de inmediato recobró su color, Urano sopló sobre Sailor Moon y ella abrió los ojos. Las Sailors Scouts abrazaron a Sailor Moon y los caballeros sonrieron cuando Shiryu le dijo a Seiya que lo había moqueado todo.  
-Lamentamos lo sucedido – dijo Gea.  
-No pudimos controlar a Cronos, es demasiado astuto. Los diez guerreros aceptaron la disculpa y agradecieron haber salvado la vida de sus amigos.  
-Por qué el poder del Cristal tardó tanto en funcionar?? – preguntó Sailor Venus.  
-Pero mi niña, cuanto tiempo llevas usando ese poder y aún no lo sabes. El poder del Cristal reacciona con el amor. Sailor Mars se ruborizó hasta las orejas, Shiryu no comprendió nada pero un codazo de Hyoga lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación.  
-Señora Gea... dónde... dónde está Mamo-chan?? – preguntó Sailor Moon con una mirada suplicante.  
-Endimión?? Él está bien, está con Atenea detrás de esa puerta – contestó Urano. Las Sailor Scouts saltaron de alegría y los caballeros corrieron a la puerta. Cuando la abrieron encontraron un hermoso jardín, lleno de árboles, flores y mariposas, las chicas estaban felices en ese lugar. Sailor Moon y Seiya corrían por un sendero desesperadamente, buscaban a Saori y a Mamoru.  
-Usa.-chan – una voz detrás de Sailor Moon, ella se detuvo y volvió la vista.  
-Mamo-chan – dijo Sailor Moon, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo. Seiya pudo ver que Saori corría a su encuentro, los ojos del caballero se iluminaron y abriendo los brazos recibió cariñosamente a su diosa. Los demás chicos miraban la escena con ternura.  
-No es justo – se quejó Venus – siempre es lo mismo.  
-Tienes razón, nosotras nunca tenemos nada – dijo Mars.  
-Qué tristeza!! – suspiró Jupiter.  
-Ay chicas, no es tan malo – dijo Mercury en tono triste. Venus, Mars y Jupiter se miraron y después voltearon a ver a los cuatro chicos que estaban detrás de ellas, los caballeros con una enorme gota en la cabeza salieron corriendo.  
-Espera Shun!! No huyas!!  
-Shiryu, no puedes decir que no te gustó mi beso!!  
-Hyoga, eres un chico muy lindo, te pareces a mi querido Senpai!! Ikki ni se movió, sabía que la tímida sailor no correría detrás de él, pero algo en el interior de Ikki lo hizo moverse, se acercó a la sailor.  
-Gracias por tu ayuda.  
-No fue nada – contestó Mercury con una sonrisa.  
-Ya me hartaron los gritos de esos seis, vienes?? – dijo Ikki caminando por el sendero, Sailor Mercury asintió y los siguió.  
  
Hyoga finalmente se dejó atrapar, sólo lo hacía para molestar a Sailor Jupiter, Shun no sabía ni como reaccionar con Venus encima de él y Shiryu volvió a cargar a Mars para perderse en la inmensidad del jardín. Gea y Urano no podían creer que después de una batalla tan difícil todavía tuvieran energía.  
-Qué hacemos, Gea?? – dijo Urano.  
-Dejarlos descansar un momento aquí, más tarde regresaran a casa – la diosa dio la vuelta seguida de Urano y salieron del jardín cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. 


	14. REGRESO A UNA VIDA NORMAL

SAINT SAILOR  
REGRESO A UNA VIDA NORMAL Sailor Jupiter abrió los ojos y sintió algo sobre su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces despertó a Hyoga de una buena cachetada.  
-Por qué hiciste eso?? – dijo el chico molesto con la mano en la mejilla.  
-Y todavía te atreves a preguntar!! – contestó la chica con el puño cerrado. Sailor Venus despertó al escuchar el alboroto y descubrió a Shun durmiendo a su lado.  
-Dónde estamos?? – preguntó recordando que ella se encontraba debajo de un árbol de manzanas y ahora estaba en una bodega oscura.  
-Seguramente, regresamos al edificio – contestó Hyoga. Los demás fueron despertando, todos recordaban el hermoso jardín, pero ya no estaban ahí, se preguntaban cómo habían salido de ese lugar.  
-Gea y Urano nos trajeron de regreso – explicó Saori – todos ustedes fueron muy valientes. Estoy segura que Cronos ya no molestará más y podremos tener una vida normal.  
-Pues más le vale a ustedes dos que dejen de ser tan torpes y ya no se dejen atrapar fácilmente – dijo Ikki. Sailor Moon mantenía a Mamoru abrazado y le sonrió dulcemente como queriendo decir "yo te salvaré cuantas veces sea necesario". Los caballeros se juntaron en un punto y después caminaron a la salida, las sailors hicieron lo mismo. El salir del edificio, la luna se podía ver entre las nubes y las estrellas resplandecían con mayor fuerza.  
-Cuídense mucho – dijo Saori y se alejó de ahí con sus guardianes.  
-Esperen!! – gritó Sailor Mars. Los chicos se detuvieron y volvieron la vista, no lo querían aparentar, pero dentro de ellos no querían separarse de aquellas jovencitas que les habían enseñado tanto.  
-No... nos volveremos a ver?? – preguntó Sailor Jupiter.  
-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Seiya tratando de animar a sus compañeros. Después los caballeros se alejaron de ahí sin decir nada más.  
  
Usagi y Minako corrían por los pasillos de la escuela, otra vez se les había hecho tarde, cuando chocaron con dos chicos que también iban corriendo.  
-Maldita sea!! Por qué no se fijan por donde van!! – dijo Seiya sobándose el trasero.  
-Vamos, Seiya!! Ya es muy tarde!! – dijo Shun levantando a Seiya del suelo y regalándoles una sonrisa a las dos chicas.  
  
A la salida de la escuela, Shun se encontró con Minako en los pasillos, con una seña le pidió que lo siguiera, la chica obedeció. Subieron a la terraza del edificio principal.  
-Cómo están tus heridas?? – preguntó Minako.  
-Van mejorando, Aino-san – contestó Shun.  
-Y los demás?? Cómo están??  
-Muy bien, gracias. Por lo que veo, ustedes también han estado bien verdad??  
-Así es. Pero los extrañamos mucho – dijo Minako sonriendo dulcemente y bajando un poco la vista. Shun sonrió, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero sabía que sus compañeros también las extrañaban, además Ikki estaba un poco raro últimamente (más de lo normal). Los dos chicos idearon un plan.  
  
Shun apresuraba a sus amigos, le había dicho que tenían una reunión muy importante y que tenían que ir presentables, además de ser puntuales. Seiya se quejaba, no le gustaba vestir tan formal y la ropa que Saori le había escogido no iba con su estilo. Todavía faltaba Ikki, Shun no lograba convencerlo para que se asistiera, su hermano se había negado alegando que odiaba ser social pero Shun le prometía que no se aburriría. Saori no entendía el porqué de la insistencia de su joven caballero, pero había accedido a ayudarle. Finalmente, los cinco chicos estaban listos para la cena, Shun sonreía complacido con los resultados, Hyoga no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo encontrando algún defecto que lo hiciera verse mal, Shiryu no hacía ni decía nada, pero Ikki y Seiya no dejaban de quejarse. Tatsumi los llevó a un restaurante, no muy lujoso pero muy popular, al entrar se encontraron de frente a un hombre con antifaz y vestido con un tuxedo, Saori lo reconoció pero no dijo nada, que los guió a un salón en el segundo piso del edificio y ahí se encontraron con cinco chicas tan bien arregladas como ellos, los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par.  
-Shiryu!! – gritó Rei y se acercó a él, el pobre caballero no sabía ni que hacer.  
-No seas así –dijo Shun – amigos, estás chicas son las Sailor Scouts. Ninguno de los caballeros entendió, pero viendo bien a las chicas las reconocieron, no pudieron evitar su alegría. Rápidamente Hyoga se acercó a Makoto e Ikki, discretamente, fue con Ami que estaba al fondo del salón.  
-Lo logramos!! – gritó jubilosa Minako.  
-Mina-chan, tú lo sabías?? – preguntó Rei.  
-Así es. Pero es un secreto. Los doce jóvenes pasaron una velada fantástica, Ikki reconoció que Mamoru también estudiaba en la misma universidad, Hyoga y Makoto hacían bromas con respecto a Rei y a Shiryu, Seiya peleaba con Usagi y sus respectivas parejas trataban de calmarlos. Shun salió del salón y se encontró con Minako que regresaba del baño.  
-Todo salió a la perfección – dijo Shun.  
-Sí, así es. Pero aún tengo una duda... cómo supiste mi verdadera identidad??  
-Un amigo mío está enamorado de ti, me habla tanto de ti que cuando peleábamos sentí que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, no puedes ocultar tu mirada, es decir, esa energía que siempre tienes.  
-Eh... en serio?? – Minako se puso de mil colores, pero rápidamente se repuso – bueno... pues, puedes decirle a tu amigo que cuando quiera puede ir a platicar conmigo. Shun sonrió y aseguró que lo haría. Los dos volvieron a la salón para descubrir que Rei y Shiryu ya eran novios y Seiya y Usagi acababan de empezar una guerra de comida entre ellos.  
  
Los días pasaron y la amistad entre los dos grupos crecía más. Ami e Ikki frecuentaban museos y galerías (quién diría que el Fénix fuera tan culto??) Shiryu y Rei mantenían una relación estable, mientras Makoto se divertía preparando todo tipo de platillos para Hyoga además los dos entrenaban karate juntos. Minako y Shun también se divertían juntos, pero Shun nunca le dijo a su amigo nada acerca de la chica. Cuando se encontraban en la escuela, Usagi y Seiya empezaban a pelearse, Mamoru y Saori habían logrado una buena amistad, además Saori lo había contratado como uno de los mejores doctores de la compañía Graude. Tener una vida normal, sin peleas, era lo que ellos siempre habían soñado y finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de Gea y Urano, lo habían conseguido. 


End file.
